Homefront Online
Homefront Online is an online MMOFPS developed by Dambuster Studios. Overview Homefront Online is a typical, online MMOFPS shooter based from CrossFire, Counter-Strike Nexon Zombies, F.E.A.R. Online, ''and ''Call of Duty Online. The game's setting takes place within the first Homefront ''game and it's novel, ''The Voice of Freedom. The game is made using Unreal Engine 4 and utilizes Epic Games' Chaos destruction engine, allowing maximum detail to be added to the game such as knocking down trees, spreading fire, and damage to surfaces using weapons. It will also use Easy Anti-Cheat for anti-cheating measures, also a version where mods can be used. Homefront Online's story takes place shortly before and during the events of the original Homefront ''game. The player takes control of a Resistance fighter who is none other than the player's own avatar. There are also bonus missions that the player can play. These levels serve to expand the Homefront universe further based on elements found in the in-game newspapers based on the original ''Homefront game and its novel or might be recycled concepts from the Homefront 2 prototype that did not make it into Homefront: The Revolution, ''or just non-canon concepts. Instant action missions make a first appearance in the game, similar to ''F.E.A.R. ''and ''F.E.A.R. Files on the Xbox 360. These missions test the player's reflexes and reactions in various settings. Based on the player's performance, the game ranks the player and might give them rewards based from that rank. Homefront Online's arsenal and vehicles are the same, except that they may recieve a overhaul to their specs and design, with the addition of new arrivals. In the original Homefront ''game, gunplay is somewhat unbalanced in multiplayer. Story The protagonist is a recruit of a Resistance cell near Montrose, Colorado who was captured by the KPA during a scavenging mission. They are thrown in a KPA Labor Camp. Fortunately, the protagonist gets assistance from a few Resistance members who outline the flaws of the KPA's infrastructures in and around the camp. As they escape the camp, the KPA realized their escape and took swift action to pursue the Resistance members through the suburban sprawl. They sent KPA troops, followed by armor and finally a Goliath in which a shadowy figure managed to compromise using a hacking tool. Exhausted by the battle, the figure and the other Resistance members take the protagonist in to safety. The protagonist wakes up after being unconscious from the exhaustion of the battle. They wake up and see a Resistance commander whose name is Geoff. Geoff has a hard stance against the KPA after being tortured in one of their camps, and he sees potential in the protagonist that they can be the Resistance's only hope that they can liberate America. Then, another Resistance member enters the room Geoff and the Protagonist are in and Geoff explains to her about the protagonist and their actions. Her name is revealed to by Kathy, a Resistance medic who formerly served the KPA in America and later defected to join the Resistance. Surprised by the protagonist's survival during the firefight, they give the protagonist an assignment: To gain intel on KPA sites and structures. Geoff briefs the protagonist that the documents are in the GKR Headquarters in Denver. He says that in order to gain access to the headquarters, they must steal a helicopter from a KPA controlled airbase and gain entry into Denver undetected. From there, the protagonist must venture their way through the headquarters and take the documents. Gameplay The gameplay in ''Homefront Online is simlar to other typical FPS's in the gaming world. It re-uses some of the mechanics in the first Homefront ''game, such as the Goliath or the underbarrel attachement in assault rifles. Gunplay is balanced, and all the weapons are balanced to feel like their real-life counterparts. Vehicles will have body physics as seen in ''GTA IV ''and ''Beam NG Drive, and will appear in some multiplayer maps depending on map size. Gamemodes Singleplayer Campaign The player can play the entire campaign of Homefront Online ''in solo. Co-Op Camapign The co-op campaign takes place during the main campaign, and up to 4 players can join. Deathmatch A classic, timeless version of PvP. First person to gain the highest score wins. Team Deathmatch Players are divided to 2 teams and compete for the highest score. Battle Commander The gamemode from the original ''Homefront game returns. Instant Action (Singleplayer) This gamemode tests the player on their reflexes. Bonus Missions (Singleplayer) After completing the campaign, these missions can be played. Survival 1-4 players must work together against hordes of enemies in different scenarios around the Homefront universe. Survival Versus Same rules as in survival, but with the integration of PVP. The enemy factions (KPA, Survivalists) have infinite lives while Resistance players must be cautious when taking combat apporaches. Every time when a Resistance defeats an enemy-controlled player, that player will gain an extra life. Trials Similar to Soul King in ''F.E.A.R. 3,''players assume the role as Survivalists in a arena. The goal of this gamemode involves players eliminating A.I. controlled KPA and Resistance units to gain points. To gain more points, the player has to eliminate a more powerful enemy or eliminate a player and take their points. The player who has the most points wins the round. Morale Resistance and KPA teams fight in a medium-sized map to gain control and influence in the area. The goal of the Resistance team is to gain control of the entire area by capturing points of interest. Capturing and holding these points can be used to gain in-match credits, which can allow for players to recieve advanced weaponry, reinforcements, and other items. The KPA team's goal is to capture these points to prevent the Resistance from using these points to win. Both sides are limited in reinforcements, which makes slow, tactical combat a necessary option. Weapons Pistols/Sidearms *FS92 Beretta (Stater Weapon) *Glock 18 *Desert Eagle *USP *P228 SMG *Uzi *PWS Diablo *P90 *MP5 *MP7 *Dual Uzi *Kriss Super V *Micro Galil Assault Rifles *M4 (Starter Weapon) *K-2 *T3AK Rifle *Scar-L *AK-74 *AK-47 *ASh-12.7 *XM-40 Category:First-Person Shooters Category:MMO Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Deep Silver Category:Homefront